hrs : mins : secs
by Amalphiya
Summary: Angsty / romantic songfics about my original characters, publishes mostly to get my creative mojo going. This is a good cure for writer's block, people.


**A/N: Aly has nothing better to do, so she is matching Lioness's _Hero's Song_**** which is a lot of song fics about Tortall heros. ^^ It really is pretty fantastic, and of course if I were a really popular FFN writer I would direct you all to see her, she's my only favorite author as of late. xD But my existence is trivial, so I won't say anything.**

**I should add that, unlike Lioness, my ficlets are about my original characters. This has been written mostly on a whim to get my muse to talk to me about things like Memories Can't Hide (although it's not entirely _MY_**** fault that it has not been updated yet) and Serpent / Dove (this, however, is my fault. I lost my touch with that particular plot bunny.)**

**Anyways, enjoy reading about my characters! You'll probably see more of them, I do tons of original writing. Lots more than fanfictions. :\**

**  


* * *

**

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

Fear is a great motivator, and it was something Carmella D'Amici was very used to. It's pretty difficult to face someone that you've been running from for years, especially someone who could kill you in a second, even if he promised with all his heart not to hurt you. After all, anger is a pretty good motivator, also.

Killian Belmont, on the other hand, didn't use fear or anger as a weapon. He used pure terror and blind rage. It didn't matter that, even with dark hair and sea green eyes, she still looked like the girl his son was in love with. He could very easily turn her into a weapon – or, better yet, an instrument of torture.

Every once in a while Carmella was a little out of character, especially when she was around his son; that was something that truly irked the man behind the Giorgetti crime family: The person Carmella became was remarkably like Demos Belmont's lost love, who had been his secretary before Carmella. It was also pretty remarkable, even to Killian, that his new secretary's first name had been Cho Sohma's alias.

After the quirky woman had made her way into the Giorgetti mafia as a spy, it was blatantly obvious that Demos couldn't control himself around her – and that was a huge perk to Killian; his son was his main target, and the Japan Conference (his own crime organization happened to be the only mafia in Japan run by a British man) was more than willing in every attempt on the young half-Italian's life.

It bothered Carmella that neither her boss nor her partner liked to talk about their families – except for the Giorgetti family members she'd met while staying in said family's mansion. Their hatred for one another was unspoken, and it was as if they had nothing more to say about each other.

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

Demos Belmont was at his wit's end with this girl. She have _every _sexually potent male after her – except him, of course. They had nothing in common. In fact, she was his exact opposite: unorganized and genuinely uncaring about anyone except her flavor of the week – and even that emotion was decidedly distant.

Demos Belmont quickly found out about Carmella's life: He knew she couldn't remember her childhood, but she remembered entering the Japan Convention as a rookie when she was nineteen. He knew she was one of his top agents, hitting the top of the list when Cho took a job as his secretary. He knew that she had seen Cho die, but that she hadn't seen her get shot. He knew that she thought she was crazy. He knew she knew he had loved her, even though he had left her for someone else. But she didn't know he knew anything.

Carmella D'Amici almost never spoke to him; he only learned about her in her sleep. She had nightmares a lot, and she often talked in her sleep – but of course these things were supposed to be a secret. Carmella often fell asleep before Demos got home from his "work" – and she often falls asleep in his bed. Nothing romantic has ever happened between them, but she knows that he has delusions about her, and that being around her hurts him.

Carmella D'Amici hears him talking in his sleep when she comes to wake him up a noon. That's the life Demos Belmont lives: late nights and late mornings, often mixed with weeks of insomnia. Carmella can't bring herself to cause him pain. She stays with him when he can't sleep, even though it's getting harder and harder for her to remain indifferent to him.

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

Sophia Tornello was starting to get fairly jealous of Demos's new partner. She didn't know who she was, but she hated her as soon as Demos had said she reminded him of Cho. She knew of Demos's habit of dating two women at once, and she was okay with that (for the most part), but surely he knew better than to fall for another person working for Killian Belmont, the only man who knew which strings to pull to finally get rid of his son.

When Carmella started showing affections for Demos, he became completely closed off to her – and spent a remarkable amount of time with Sophia. They had been together for seven years, even if it was slightly interrupted by Cho.

Sophia Tornello had cried when Demos proposed to her, and said yes before she could nod. Demos had pulled her into his closet, beyond his gun cabinet, and surprised her with a collection of pictures: of the two of them, of places they'd been together, and of places they would be going. He surprised her with wedding plans and a beautiful white lace dress already measured to fit her.

He surprised her by saying the wedding would be in a week – it was like fairy tale.

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

Sophia had heard the click of a gun being cocked over the sound of the organ, and had pressed herself against Demos as the shots went off, effectively pushing him out of the line of fire. There had been twelve shots from the automatic pistol, and she had kissed him right before she died in his arms. Sergio had dispatched the assassin with one clean shot to the head, and Demos had waited until the paramedics came and went before leaving the chapel in silence. Everything came crashing down by the time he made it to his balcony – had had lost the two people closest to him in less than two months.

Carmella had followed him back to the mansion and lifted him into bed and held him. She had let him cry, let him promise suicidal tendencies that he had no intention of committing, and promised not to leave him.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

A week after Sophia's death, Demos started to see Cho again. It wasn't like she had come back from the grave – it was much more subtle. He was starting to see Cho in Carmella. Every once in a while she would say things that Carmella had no way of knowing, and every once in a while she would look at him in a way the distanced, emotionless Carmella would have no reason to look at him.

Demos had been slightly confused and frightened to find himself being straddled in the middle of the night by a girl who had just been sleeping soundly next him. When the light came on, Carmella's eyes were blue, and she had a tender smile on her face that had never been seen on Carmella's.

"Cho." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't really a statement. It was more of a sigh, the kind of sigh that comes when your adrenaline suddenly drops and your body relaxes of its own accord.

She nodded, and he opened his mouth to say something else, but she pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't have much time. You have to promise me not to do anything stupid."

He nodded, sure that she would slap him if he spoke allowed. Then, when her hand moved away from his face, he said something that might be more stupid than other things he has said to Cho: "You're still alive."

She nodded. "I have four left," she said softly, blue eyes smoldering down at him. He knew what she meant – and he was probably the only one who did. Cho was a magical being, meant to be immortal and blessed with nine daggers interwoven with her veins throughout her heart. She had died five times before, and each time one dagger shattered and brought her life back to her.

He nodded, and then she kissed him, and she said, "You have to make Carmella want to be with you." Her lips pressed against his jaw as she settled herself next to him, eyes closing.

"Cho…" he whispered, shifting himself onto his side to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Demos?" Carmella's voice this time, not Cho's. Her body shook slightly with his touch and she turned around, facing him, green eyes squinting at the light. Then she saw he was awake and glowered at him, moving his arm and sliding away from him.

"Yes?" he asked, a smile barely gracing his lips – more than he'd been able to manage since his almost-wedding.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"If you say so," he said, watching her, eyes searching.

They were silent for a hour, Demos watching Carmella and Carmella pretending to sleep. Then she asked, "Do I really remind you of Cho?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything else?" she turned over abruptly, sitting up and staring at him.

He nodded, sitting up as well. "I can."

They were silent, neither knowing what to say. Then, "Demos," she sighed, and leaned forward and kissed him, hands on his shoulders. Then she leaned back just slightly, eyes wide in surprise at herself, but she looked nowhere near as shocked as Demos.

"That didn't happen." She said simply, turning away from him. "It couldn't have happened."

Demos was silent, looking at her. He knew better than to push the situation – if he did something wrong then –

She spoke, voice interrupting her thoughts. "It's against the rules for me to be with you."

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

"Carmella, I think you've been letting yourself get too close to your target," Killian said. "If it's too much trouble for you, I can dismiss you and let you off the case."

"No! That won't be necessary, Mr. Belmont! I'll be able to handle this!"

"You'd better handle this." Killian hung up.

When Carmella returned to the mansion, she was near tears. She walked through the foyer, up the stairs to the second floor, and into Demos's room. The dark haired man was sleeping, stretched leisurely on his bed in form-fitting jeans that hung low around his hips, arms stretched and bent behind his head.

"Demos…" she whispered, the sight surprising her. She hardly ever saw Demos sleeping, and when she did he was tossing and turning, frought with nightmares. It was eerie to see him so calm. She set her briefcase on his desk soundlessly, unlatching and opening it. Her eyes widened when she saw the case's contents and her control began to slip, tears falling down her cheeks.

Her fingertips traced the cold black metal, gripping the weapon and turning back to the bed, holding the gun in both hands before raising her arms, the barrel pointed at Demos Belmont.

The gun went off as he rolled over onto his side, the bullet missing him by an inch and ripping deep into the mattress. His eyes snapped open, and he jolted awake, sitting up. "Carmella." His eyes are searching, and his tone pleading, but he doesn't beg. He is too good for that.

"Go on, then." His eyes closed. "Do what you have to do."

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all

Carmella drops the gun and steps back, beyond appalled at herself. "D-Demos… Demos, I'm sorry… I can't be with you." Her voice was shaking and soft and broken with the still-falling tears. "But I can't – I can't kill you, either."

Demos nodded, eyes closing. "Do what you have to do."

The winner takes it all


End file.
